herofandomcom-20200223-history
Minions
The Minions are small cute yellow pill-like men. A rambunctious bunch of simple-minded beings, The Minions are a similar size and shape, but have unique features to tell them apart, such as height, number of eyes, or roundness. They are the iconic tritagonists of the 2010 film Despicable Me and it's 2013 sequel Despicable Me 2 and are the titluar characters of the 2015 prequel ''Minions ''(with Kevin, Stuart and Bob as the main protagonists and main minions of the movie). They communicate with gibberish noises. They choose to express themselves through actions, not words, their language (also known as minion gibberish indicated by K-Zone).K-Zone has indicated that some human words are in the minion gibberish language, EXAMPLE:Baboy (Filipino word) means toy in minion gibberish and Spanish words like "Para tú,". They don't speak, at least not in words humans can understand. Their existence as made beings is noted by the final schematics in the little girls' room. It is however unknown how they came to be and who made them. Orientation Day, one of the shorts in the DVD, suggests they are made from a single strand of mutated DNA. The minions wear metal goggles accommodating to how many eyes they have, blue overalls with Gru's symbol on the front, and black gloves. Sometimes, they play with Margo, Edith and Agnes, as in the toilet paper fight scene. Appearance As a rambunctious bunch of simple-minded homunculi, Minions are a similar size and shape, but have unique features to tell them apart, such as height, number of eyes, roundness or secondary features such as hair, eye/pupil size or clothing. Minions are yellow and wear black gloves, small black boots, metal goggles accommodating their number of eyes, and blue jean overall with Gru's emblem on the fronts. Minions possess few additional physiological characteristics; with a crack and a shake, they can double as glow sticks for activities in the dark, such as going through ventilation ducts. They additionally can survive without air, as one is seen in outer space without oxygen in Despicable Me. Though there are several hundred minions (900 in total), there are only about forty-eight possible combinations of height and build (short and chubby, medium, tall and thin), hair (tall buzz-cut, short buzz-cut, sprout, combed, spread out, bald), and eyes (one, two). One-eyed minions are always almost all small, although a tall one-eyed minion appears in a promotional artwork. Tall Minions are all with Sprout-Cut Hair. Personalities and Traits They are fiercely loyal to Gru and Dr. Nefario, their current masters, and extremely eager to please, willingly helping with any evil plans coming from them, but at the same time they are friendly and fun-loving. Despite being relatively simple-minded, they are capable of building weapons, operating those weapons, using computers, and even driving. Minions love bananas and apples (or "bapples", as they call them), and the mere sight of one of these fruits can result in complete chaos. They also enjoy fine arts and find anything having to do with buttocks extremely funny. There are few things these little guys do not find funny. They love trying new things and presumably they also love potatoes (they mention potatoes on occasion) They dislike being unsure of themselves, and when Gru leaves questions unanswered. Their sense of humor is somewhat childish, if not silly, laughing from the sound of bubbles in a water filter, scanning their own butt in a copy machine and when mentioned words such as "bottom". Gallery Minions-disneyscreencaps.com-10030.jpg Kevin minions 2017.png Minions and girls dm3.jpg Beach minions.jpg Mel and minions dm3.png Gru with Nefario and the Minions.jpeg Imageminionsydn.png Minions laughiung at Ramsbottom's name.gif mel says no villainy.png Trivia *Minions are official mascots for Illumination Entertainment. Navigation Category:Sidekick Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Humanoid Category:False Antagonist Category:Mascots Category:Dimwits Category:Male Damsels Category:Space Survivers Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Self-Aware Category:Redeemed Villains Category:The Messiah Category:Strategists Category:Insecure Category:Titular Category:Supporters Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Prehistoric Category:Heroes from the past Category:Traitor Category:War Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Monarchs Category:Lethal Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Mischievous Category:Brutes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Pet owners Category:Pets Category:Secret Agents Category:Elementals Category:Mute Category:Defectors Category:Childhood friends Category:Aristocrats Category:Immortals Category:Kids Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Famous Category:Magic Category:Cowards Category:Partners in Training Category:Heroic Species Category:Genius Category:Siblings Category:Elderly Category:Animal Kindness Category:Unwanted Category:Betrayed Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Psychics Category:Fragmental Category:Incompetent Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Revived Category:Victims Category:Angels